Marge Be Not Proud
" " is the second Christmas-themed episode of The Simpsons, aired in the show's seventh season. The writers had been thinking about doing a second Christmas show for many years, but no one wanted to take it on because they thought that they would just be repeating the first episode. After this episode, new Christmas episodes were made almost every year. Synopsis When the family watches a Christmas special hosted by Krusty the Clown, Bart sees a commercial advertising the fighting game Bonestorm, and decides he must have it. However, Marge tells him no, because it costs too much and is too violent. Bart makes other attempts to obtain or play the game, but they fail. Discouraged, Bart visits the local Try-N-Save discount store. Inside in the electronics section, a spoiled kid named Gavin demands that his mother buy him Bonestorm (she gives in), and Bart sees Jimbo and Nelson shoplifting from the store. Bart sees that the video game case has been left open, and, no longer able to resist the temptation, takes a copy of Bonestorm, hides it in his jacket, and walks out of the store. Outside, Bart thinks he's home free, only to get caught by the store's security officer, Detective Don Brodka. Bart is taken to a back room, where Brodka calls his parents (leaving a message because they weren't home) and tells him to leave and never return, or else he'll face criminal charges. Bart races home, barely beating his parents (who are hurrying home themselves to change Maggie's diaper); manages to replace Brodka's phone message with another tape; and puts the real tape where nobody will ever listen to it (in the case for an Allan Sherman cassette). The next day, Marge announces plans to have their family's picture taken at a photographer's studio at Try-N-Save - the very store that Bart has been banned from entering. Bart tries to convince Marge to go elsewhere, but the family goes to the Try-N-Save. Bart tries to avoid detection, but Brodka grabs him just as the photographer snaps the picture. Brodka explains to Marge and Homer that their son "broke the 11th Commandment", Marge refuses to believe it until the store detective shows them the surveillance tape on the TVs in the store. Back at the Simpson home, Bart's parents are very disappointed in him. Marge becomes distant with her son and sends him to bed. Later, Bart is left out of family activities, such as decorating the Christmas tree and making snow statues of themselves. Bart fears he has lost his mother's love, and decides he must repent. He visits a different Try-N-Save, and returns home with a bulge in his coat. Marge confronts him, believing he was shoplifting again, and finds Bart has hidden a handsome picture of himself (as opposed to his usual wacky look in photos) bought as a Christmas present for Marge, with a receipt saying "Paid in full." Marge is overjoyed, and in gratitude for receiving her Christmas gift early, she gives Bart his, telling him it is the video game "every boy wants," according to the store clerk. Bart eagerly opens the present, only to find out it's the very boring Lee Carvallo's Putting Challenge. Although he's disappointed, Bart smiles and embraces his mother. Over the end credits, Bart plays the game, obviously trying to get as much excitement out of it as possible before giving up and stopping. Availability Oddly, the episode is not featured on either of the two Simpsons Christmas DVDs; instead, it is on the Bart Wars DVD. As with all episodes from their respective seasons, it can also be found on the 7th Season DVD set. Category:The Simpsons